


You Have to Earn It

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Night, Lingerie, M/M, car blowjobs, dicking down, do me dirty, hot blowies, your thighs around my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin takes Dan on a date. The singer has a sexy surprise for him.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Arin had texted Dan nearly a week ago asking if the singer was free to hang out that weekend. He had said that he wanted to take Dan somewhere that was British-spy-level classy. Dan laid out his suit. It felt like he hadn't worn it in ages and hoped that it still fit in all of the right places. He draped it on the bed and jumped in the shower. Dan tried to tame his hair as best he could but ended putting it in a ponytail anyway. He chose a well-loved cologne and gave himself one more generous spray.

The gamer was sweating bullets. he was hoping that he could pull all of this off, if not, at least they would have a good time. Probably. He showered and put something taming into his hair, spritzing himself with cologne, one of his favourites. He spent nearly an hour choosing an outfit. Every one seemed to not be the right fit. That shirt was a weird color, those slacks didn't match that jacket. He finally chose a simple pair of black slacks and a midnight blue dress shirt. He knew he could always get a few brownie points with Dan's favourite color. A sleek black tie completed the look.

Arin tried to steady his nerves as he pulled up to Dan's apartment, walking as calmly as he could to rap on Dan's door. The singer opened it and Arin's breath caught in his throat. The singer had on sharp leather boots, a slim pair of slacks, a crisp white dress shirt, all topped off with a form-fitting suit jacket.

Arin's first thought was that he didn't even need dinner tonight. The singer looked like a complete meal standing right there. Everything about Dan said classy. Except that he wasn't wearing a tie. The black silk noose was loose in his grip.

"Sorry, I was nearly ready. Shall we?" He stepped out into the hallway and locked the door. By the time they got back to Arin's car his slim nimble fingers had produced a beautiful Windsor knot. Arin was baffled as he unlocked the car,

"Man, that took like, no effort, dude." Dan flashed the gamer one of his signature smiles and slid into the passenger seat, "Yeah, my dad made me practice like 5,000 times before my Bar Mitzvah, so I can tie a tie with razor precision. I guess I got at least one good thing out of having to grow up." The singer stuck his tongue out cheekily. Arin pulled onto the street and turned on some low music.

"Is your car actually clean for once?" Dan smirked, glancing around at the seats and the foot well, "It usually contains old Chinese food and a collection of energy drinks." The singer snorted a laugh and Arin shot him a look,

"I had the time. And yes, I'm usually messy, but this is a special occasion, alright? I couldn't roll up to your place with my gross ass car, could I?" Dan chuckled and relaxed against the seat as they continued their drive.

"So, what's the occasion, getting all dressed up and cleaning your car? You trying to get into my pants or something?" Arin gulped. Was it that obvious, or was Dan just really good at guessing games?

"Am I really that easy to read?" Arin turned into the parking lot and killed the engine.

"Like a children's book, sometimes, baby." Dan smirked and stepped out of the car, straightening his clothes. Arin locked the car and they walked to the front. It was definitely no McDonald's, that was for sure. Dan felt the foyer runner squish soft and velvet beneath his feet. The Maître D took Arin's name and led them to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant.

The conversation was easy and casual over multiple courses and drinks. Their laughs were too loud, their smiles too wide. They didn't care who saw, they were there for each other. Arin's heart swelled. He loved to see Dan smile. The singer had what the Japanese would call a horse-laugh, showing all of his teeth, like an over-amused predator.

Arin caught the bill and Dan finished off his last finger of whiskey, feeling tipsy and content. Everyone around him was beautiful and worthy of love, especially Arin. The gamer had done so much for him. He didn't know what he would do without Arin by his side. They stepped out into the cool evening air and Dan shrugged off his jacket, draping it over his shoulder, loosening his tie.

In place of a classy gentleman, a casual sexy beast was making its appearance. They pulled out of the driveway and Arin felt Dan's grasping fingers on his thigh. The singer's hand was warm against his skin, flush with lust and booze.

"Were you really intending to woo me with fantastic food and top-shelf alcohol? Because it seems to be working." Dan loosened his seat belt and leaned into Arin's lap, fiddling with the gamer's belt and zipper, pulling his half-hard cock from between his legs. The singer teased the head and he sucked Arin into the slick heat of his mouth.

"Nnngh. Oh, baby, where did you learn a trick like that?" Arin had to focus on driving as Dan's slippery mouth tightened around him, tongue pulsing in a teasing rhythm against his dick. Arin was a shuddering mess by the time he pulled into the driveway of Dan's apartment, turning off the car. Dan finally released his dripping shaft and sat up, clutching his sore ribs. That easy smile was playing on the singer's damp lips.

"I really wanted to make you come, but I also wanted to invite you up to my place, and I figured you'd prefer to continue our date in private." Dan smirked and they climbed out of the car. Dan gripped Arin's hand and the gamer followed obediently up the endless flight of stairs to the singer's door.

Dan fumbled with his keys as Arin placed teasing kisses along the singer's throat, a hand explored between his legs and Dan stiffened in his slacks. The soft fabric wasn't helping his problem at all. They finally made it into the apartment and Dan barely got the door locked before he was pressed against it. Arin's fingers fumbled with buttons and buckles, sliding his hand against Dan's damp boxers, squeezing the singer's rigid sex in a teasing grip. Dan wrapped his fingers around the gamer's tie and pulled him in for a crushing kiss.

"Your color scheme was a tip off too. You know whenever you wear such a gorgeous blue I can't keep my hands to myself..." Dan ran his hands down Arin's chest to emphasize his point, pulling the jacket off of the gamer's toned shoulders. He pushed off of the wall and dragged Arin's tie between his fingers, pulling the gamer towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin mounted the last stair and saw Dan's bed, immaculately made, standing in the middle of the loft. The sheets were a gorgeous jewel-tone blue and he had a feeling that they would be a gratuitous mess before the two of them were done for the night.

Arin pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Dan toed off his shoes, loosening his shirt with one hand as Arin knelt at Dan's feet to undo the singer's pants. He undid the belt and zipper, sliding the soft fabric over Dan's thighs.

Arin's hands stilled as he uncovered a gorgeous pair of thigh high stockings, edged with expensive-looking lace. He glanced up into the singer's rose-tinted face and Dan had a goofy shy grin smeared over his lips, bitten plump by those gnawing teeth.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. You're certainly full of surprises tonight. Is there anything else I should know about?" Arin felt his cock jerk in his pants, Dan's toned legs wrapped in the silky mesh brought his dirty thoughts front and center. He gripped handfuls of Dan's dark boxers and pulled them down, expecting to see the singer's flushed cock bobbing against his stomach.

Instead a second pair of underwear matching the thigh high stockings, black and lacy, clung to those sharp hips. Dan's half-hard cock was straining against the delicate fabric and Arin leaned forward to nuzzle the singer's covered shaft. Dan smirked and buried his long fingers into Arin's hair.

"I wanted to surprise you, so...surprise." Arin finished unbuttoning Dan's shirt and pulled it off of the singer's body, tossing it to the floor. He couldn't get his own clothing off fast enough as Dan pulled him up onto the bed, fingers gripping the front of Arin's sapphire-blue shirt, crushing their mouths together. Arin's fingers connected with Dan's hips and dragged along the edge of the lacy undergarments.

"You certainly know how to make a guy feel special." Arin purred, dragging his hands through Dan's tangled locks, lips connecting with the long line of the singer's throat. Dan purred beneath that hungry mouth, his grasping fingers crushing Arin's shirt in a punishing grip. The gamer slid his hand between Dan's thighs and felt the gentle pulse of the singer's rigid sex beneath his fingers. He dragged his thumb across the singer's lace-covered shaft, wanting to tease Dan until those panties were soaked.

More than anything he longed to tear that lacy number off and rail the singer like they were in a porno. But damn, if Dan didn't look gorgeous. Splayed across the pillows, eyes heavy-lidded and sultry, legs sliding smoothly together; the stockings making everything that much better. Arin was lost in his train of thought as Dan hooked a cheeky finger into the waistband of Arin's underwear, pulling them down to reveal his stiff manhood.

"I want to get tasty nasty with you, baby..." Dan's voice was low; inviting. Arin was rock hard and dripping. A ragged sigh flew from his lips as Dan curled his slim fingers around Arin. It was a squeezing delicious pressure. The singer guided Arin between his covered thighs. The gamer groaned, feeling the silky clench of Dan's muscles. He pushed his hips forward, sliding easily between the singer's legs.

Dan locked their lips again, sucking on the gamer's lower lip, darting his tongue into Arin's mouth. The lingering flavor on Dan's tongue was a heady mix of alcohol and lust. Arin supported himself on shaking arms and felt the head of his cock brush against the lacy panties, sliding smoothly against Dan's weeping shaft. The singer flinched and moaned, a high sultry noise that zinged straight to Arin's dick.

"Are you going to let me open my present, princess?" Arin's fingers travelled in a gentle trail down Dan's chest, across that flat pale stomach, finally coming to absentmindedly finger the satin tie at the singer's hip.

"I'm all yours, baby..." Dan cooed as Arin tugged at the silk tie, leaning down to undo the other one with his teeth. The lacy underwear went limp along Dan's hips and Arin pulled them from underneath the singer's body, taking a moment to bury his face in the tempting black fabric, inhaling the scent of Dan's sex; heady like an expensive perfume.

The singer was sprawled out on those crisp blue sheets, the stockings still hugging his long legs. Arin dragged his hands over Dan's thighs, feeling the strong muscles tense under his fingers. The singer's cock was leaking prejack into the deep valleys of his hips and Arin lapped it up.

"Nnngh...Arin..." Dan arched beneath the gamer's mouth, squirming as Arin held his hips to the bed, drawing his tongue from root to tip. The singer shuddered and moaned as Arin took him up in that damp mouth, saliva sliding down Dan's rigid sex as Arin dove deeper. Stray fingers stroked behind Dan's balls, massaging that tight pucker.

"Ohhh-!" Dan's muscles clenched against the gamer's probing fingers, hips pushing up into that sucking heat. Arin's mouth was heavenly, all slick and hot. It was making Dan lightheaded. Arin swirled his tongue around the head and felt Dan flinch beneath him as he released the singer's cock and fumbled in the bedside table for some lube.

"You don't need to prep me, if that's what you're thinking." Dan said breathily, glancing over at the drawer. Arin followed his gaze and spotted a large dildo lying next to a box of tissues and Dan's latest light read.

"You're a naughty girl." Arin smirked and Dan mirrored the gamer's haughty look. Arin drizzled some lube onto his cock and spread Dan's stockinged legs, sliding against the singer's entrance. Dan reached up and preemptively gripped the pillow under him, a greedy moan slipping between his lips as Arin pushed in punishingly slow.

"Ahhhhh!" Dan bit his lip, arching his back against Arin's sensual onslaught, that thick piece shoving into him, opening him up. It was the most tantalizing pressure. Dan's dark-chocolate eyes slipped closed and long dirty groans, dripping with pleasure, spilled from his mouth. Arin pulled out and shoved back in, measured and slow. If Dan was his present, he was going to play with him for as long as he liked.

Dan's stockinged thighs were draped over Arin's shoulders, squeezing deliciously. The singer was slick and hot inside as Arin snapped his hips forward with more force, pushing a greedy moan from the singer's throat.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this, all spread out for me." Arin punctuated his words with another sharp thrust that had Dan covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"What? You don't want me hearing those sexy moans of yours?" Arin tangled their fingers and held Dan's hands over his head, hips pushing against the singer's ass. Dan's mouth was a font of beautiful curses,

"Fuck! Arin-!" The gamer was grinding his hips against Dan's ass, slick with lube. The singer's smooth covered thighs were tense against Arin's chest as his muscles clamped down against the gamer's thick cock.

"Ohh! Fuck me, so good!" Dan was panting raggedly, his cries swallowed by Arin's mouth as the gamer sucked on Dan's tongue, making the singer's hips press up into his greedily.

"Mmmmm! Ahh-! Arin, please..." Dan's nerves were fraying. The slick squelch of Arin's dick pushed so deep was driving him out of his mind.

"Arin- Please! Touch me-..." Dan's words transformed into a sultry moan as the gamer wrapped a damp hand around his dripping sex, stroking hard with every thrust of those strong hips. Dan's fingers tightened on the pillow, reaching up to bury his other hand deep into Arin's soft hair, tugging ravenously.

Dan was like a starving beast, made up solely of grasping claws and bared teeth, lunging at anything that would sate his hunger. And right now, Arin was the whole menu with his tempting grip on the singer's dripping length, his cock tearing into the singer like a demon, glorious and rough.

Dan's thighs were shaking with the effort of supporting himself on Arin's shoulders. Arin dug his nails into Dan's lacy thigh and put his whole weight behind railing the singer, every thrust pushing a moan from Dan's milky throat. The singer was close. He could taste the sweet nectar of release against his tongue, though that might just be the alcohol he had drunk earlier.

"Ohh! Arin, fuck-! I'm so close, baby...!!" Dan was clutching at Arin's shoulders, holding the gamer in a crushing grip as he felt the coil in his stomach burning white hot.

"Let me see you come, Danny..." The gamer's hand sped up and his thrusts were getting more erratic, slamming his hips into Dan's backside. The singer was shuddering as his release washed over him, a tidal wave of pleasure that made his toes curl. He clamped his muscles against Arin's dick as the gamer pumped him thoroughly, riding out his own orgasm. Dan cried out as he felt Arin shoot inside of him, thick and fast.

"Fuck, babydoll. You're like a dream." Arin purred, sliding out of Dan and letting the singer's legs down to the sheets. Dan lay there, spent and boneless as the gamer's jizz seeped out of him onto the bed. He would be miffed about it, but he was still riding this incredible high. Arin leaned down and kissed one of Dan's thighs, stroking the smooth buttery mesh covering Dan's legs.

"And you don't look half-bad in these either, that sexy pair of panties really completes the look." Dan smiled weakly and cupped Arin's cheek, drawing the gamer down for a kiss. There would be plenty of time for dress up later.


End file.
